Countdown
.]] '''Countdowns' have long been the signature of the ''Metroid'' series. Often, after defeating the final boss, Samus must evacuate the location in a certain time span before a catastrophic or apocalyptic event takes place that threatens her life. Six minutes is a very frequent time limit, though three minutes and one minute have been known to appear as well. They either have the same music track titled Escape!, albeit remixed each time, or Vs. Ridley is used (either slightly altered or untouched). Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Hunters have had original music tracks for their Countdowns. To date, Metroid II: Return of Samus is the only game in the series to not feature a Countdown. Instead, Samus leaves Phase 9 with the baby carving out obstacles for her. Countdowns in the series ''Metroid'' In Metroid, upon defeating Mother Brain, Samus is given 999 time units, (3 units is one second, therefore the time limit would be 333 seconds, or about 5 1/2 minutes) to climb up a tall, tower-like room to escape from Tourian's Time Bomb. No explosions occur in the shaft or Mother Brain's chamber. However, the Lava will turn white and all Cannons will begin to flash. ''Super Metroid'' Super Metroid has two countdowns, both escaping from locations to be destroyed, one at the beginning of the game and one at the end. In the beginning, Samus must evacuate Ceres Space Colony in less than one minute following her first battle with Ridley. At the end of the game, Samus has three minutes to escape from Zebes as the planet begins to explode after defeating the revived Mother Brain. On Ceres, Samus will encounter falling debris in one hall. Explosions do not damage her, however if she comes into contact with any, she will assume the flinch position as if she was hurt, but she will not take any damage. This does not happen in any other games. The explosions on Zebes are capable of taking out Space Pirates. Countdown_Ceres.png|Ceres escape sequence Time Bomb 2.png|End sequence ''Metroid Fusion'' There are three countdowns in ''Metroid Fusion. The first countdown happens in Sector 3, where Samus must race to the Main Boiler Control room to stop the Biologic Space Laboratories research station from overheating and exploding in six minutes. Later, Samus must Space Jump to the top of a shaft with Metroids floating around her in under one minute. In the final sequence, Samus activates the ship's propulsion sequence and has three minutes to escape the research station whilst it hurtles toward SR388 while fighting an Omega Metroid. This is the first Countdown ever to have a boss included. In the first countdown of Sector 3, there are no explosions; the screen simply flashes red constantly. During the Restricted Lab escape, there are explosions. No explosions occur during the propulsion sequence. Main_Boiler.png|Main Boiler SA-X7.png|Restricted Lab Oh_snap_fusion_fission.png|Ending countdown ''Metroid Prime'' In ''Metroid Prime, Samus must escape the Space Pirate frigate Orpheon in seven minutes, before it explodes at the beginning of the game. Some vent caps will explode during the escape, opening new passages for Samus, and once Samus reaches the Exterior Docking Hangar, the frigate will begin to explode. "Evacuate immediately" is present in the Impact Crater sound effects package, suggesting a playable countdown was planned after the defeat of Metroid Prime as well. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' In ''Metroid: Zero Mission, after defeating Mother Brain, Samus must escape from Tourian and board her gunship in three to one minute(s), depending on the difficulty, by jumping onto various crumbling platforms, similar to the original Metroid. Later, Samus must evacuate the Space Pirate Mothership under five to three minutes after defeating Ridley Robot. Unlike in Metroid, explosions do occur in the shaft, but they do not hinder Samus. Once she escapes Tourian, the screen will begin to flash pink rapidly. No explosions occur in the Mothership. Countdown ZM Tourian.png|Escaping from Tourian after Mother Brain's defeat. MZM-RRidleyCountdown.png|Countdown starts after Robot Ridley is defeated. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' At the final sequence of ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, after taking the last of Dark Aether's energy and defeating the Emperor Ing, Samus must return to Aether whilst Dark Aether crumbles from loss of energy, in 8 minutes. Along the way, Phazon blocks the exit as she battles her doppelganger for the third and final time. No explosions occur at all, though (in cutscenes only) debris falls from the ceiling in the Sanctum and Sky Temple Gateway. ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' Two of the training exercises in Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt include countdowns. Regulator has a very large 10 minute time-limit, while the Morph Ball mode ends at 55 seconds if the player does not collect the last module before then. Obviously, no explosions happen because the timer is not counting down to an explosion. ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' countdown.]] In ''Metroid Prime Hunters, Samus must escape from each planet and space station after defeating one of the 2 types of bosses found in the Stronghold Voids and acquiring an Octolith. The time limit differs for each boss encounter, ranging from 8 minutes, 30 seconds, to 2 minutes. Also, when Samus enters the Fuel Stack for the first time during her second visit to the Vesper Defense Outpost, there is a malfunction with the power generator that threatens to destroy the entire station. Samus must get to the top of the room in one minute and fix the problem by scanning a computer in an alcove. This brings the total countdowns to nine, the most of any Metroid game to date. No explosions occur during the countdowns triggered in the Stronghold Voids because the areas she escapes from are not self-destructing. When Samus returns to these areas, there are no signs of recent structural damage; it seems these countdowns refer to an unseen security system that solely targets the robber of the Octolith and terminates without damaging the surrounding environment. As Samus leaves the Stronghold Void, a voice will sound, "Octolith taken", twice. Explosions do occur in the previously mentioned Fuel Stack. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Samus must get to the Control Tower before the Leviathan hits Norion in four minutes. Also, she must activate an escape pod in SkyTown to escape the Spire carrying a bomb that is dropping on the Leviathan Seed Shield after she shuts off the pod's engines. Neither countdown actually depicts a timer on-screen, as a voice (Aurora Unit 242 during the first and PA system during the second) tells Samus every minute, unlike the rest of the series. While not exactly indicated on the HUD, a timer does show when on the Spire. After killing all the Space Pirates and opening the repair hatch below the escape pod, if Samus looks at the screen she used to shut down the engines, a countdown can be seen on the screen. While not exactly a "countdown," there is also a time limit on the boss fight against Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; this, however, is measured in meters (representing the distance between Samus and the bottom of a shaft) rather than in actual time. If Samus does not defeat Meta Ridley before they reach the bottom of the shaft, she will be killed. Other than the end of SkyTown's escape sequence, no explosions occur during any of the other events, although there are powerful tremors on Norion as the Leviathan approaches. Meta_ridley_battle_norion.png|Meta Ridley Countdown Spire.jpg|The Spire ''Metroid: Other M'' After the ''Metroid: Other M credits, the Galactic Federation ultimately plans to destroy the BOTTLE SHIP. Just a few days before they do so, Samus returns to retrieve Adam's helmet. As soon as it is in her grasp, a self-destruct protocol activates, giving her five minutes to get back to her ship. She escapes in her Zero Suit, utilizing the Paralyzer to defend herself against Super Zebesians as she runs to the gunship. This is the first time a suitless Samus is playable during a Countdown sequence. Explosions occur multiple times, making popping sounds as they happen randomly. They are similar to Super Metroid in that they are still capable of killing Zebesians, but not harming Samus. However, if Samus comes into contact with flaming debris, she will be hurt. Samus_escapes_Main_Sector_Bottle_Ship_Coundown_HD.jpg|Ending countdown. Countdown SM-MOM.png|''Super Metroid'' countdown as depicted in Other M. ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' In Metroid Prime Pinball, timers appear during several of the Mini-Games, but are not necessarily counting down to destruction, rather, until the game expires. Space_Pirate_Panic.jpg|Space Pirate Panic ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' Metroid Prime: Federation Force has the most countdown sequences out of any Metroid game. *M03: Smokestack - After the Generator on Talvania is destroyed, the Federation Force has 40 seconds to escape the lower part of the power station before it floods with highly toxic gas. *M06: Infiltration - Once the command computer for the Space Pirate weapons factory has been activated, the Marine must return to their Mech and hold off attacking Pirates until they can be extracted. *M12: Last Stand - A Rohkor Beetle that is 400 meters away from an important Galactic Federation probe must be destroyed before it can get too close. *M16: Slipstream - The Pirate Warship battle is timed. The Federation Force must destroy the ship in 10 minutes, before it crashes into the ancient skiff they are riding and destroys it. *M17: Infestation - The mission is to set off the self-destruct sequence in the secret Metroid breeding facility and escape in 6:30. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In the Adventure Mode of Super Smash Bros. Melee, the player must escape an exploding Zebes in 40 seconds after fighting Samus. The first time the player succeeds, they earn a Samus's Gunship trophy. If they fail, they lose one stock, and depending on whether how many stocks they have left, will either be shown a cutscene of Zebes exploding as if the player had successfully escaped, or simply be taken to the continue screen and then progress onward to the Dream Land level. Warning Siren plays in this segment. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there is a countdown during the escape from the Isle of Ancients. Several Subspace bombs are set to go off, and the characters must escape the facility (at this point there is no countdown; the screen automatically scrolls, killing the player if he/she falls behind). Once the player exits the chamber, the player must defeat Meta Ridley whilst on top of the Falcon Flyer in less than 2 minutes. Trivia *Some countdowns are likely inspired by similar escape sequences in the films Alien and Aliens, which gave much inspiration to the Metroid series. The escape sequence of Aliens is also similar to that of Metroid Fusion, where the female protagonist is stranded with no means of escape and a dangerous specimen cornering them, and at the last minute, the gunship flies in to save them. This countdown is also similar to the escape sequence in Alien Resurrection, where the protagonist must escape a research vessel before it crashes into the planet below. *The Spire Dock countdown in Corruption is also similar to the countdown of the original Alien, in that the female protagonist willingly activates a self-destruct mechanism to accomplish an objective and goes to the escape pod, but is forced to make an unexpected detour before escaping. *In Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the countdowns in the Main Boiler, Fuel Stack and at Norion, respectively, are the only three countdowns in the Metroid series where Samus is not evacuating the explosion, but rather trying to prevent it. *In Other M, when Samus first met MB (while she posed as Dr. Madeline Bergman), she had a hypothetical vision of weapons being fired at the BOTTLE SHIP, creating a much more violent explosion than what is depicted in-game. Interestingly, this "vision" is shown if Samus fails to escape in time. *The countdown sirens in Other M and Melee are the same. ru:Обратный отсчет Category:Obstacles Category:Zebes Category:Tourian Category:Crateria Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Impact Crater Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Arcterra Category:Dark Aether Category:Sky Temple Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Norion Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Ceres Space Colony Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:BSL Category:Sector 3 Category:Restricted Zone Category:Main Deck Category:Operations Deck Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Brinstar